Conventional washing machines generally accomplish washing action by establishing a vortex flow within a washing tub to repeatedly draw articles being washed in the tub of the machine from the upper region thereof to the lower region along the agitator and then return them once again to the upper region along the walls of the tub. In such a manner, the articles being washed will contact not only one another but also the agitator and walls of the tub to produce the desired rubbing action necessary to completely clean them. Thus, the articles being washed are subjected to agitation and movement through the tub so as to accomplish the desired washing function.
However, such conventional washing machines oftentimes fail to completely achieve their intended purpose of establishing a sufficient vortex flow within the tub so as to induce circulated movement of the articles therein. Furthermore, as the weight of the washed articles increases, hydraulic forces induced by conventional agitators may be insufficient to produce the intended circulation leading to undesirable stratification of the articles in the tub and the stagnation of the washing liquid therein. Accordingly, many conventional washing machines do not always wash articles to the degree that is expected by consumers.
There have, of course, been attempts in the art for enhancing the agitation capabilities of washing machines so as to provide positive flow of the articles being washed through the wash liquid. One such proposal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,760 to Bochan. The rotatable agitator of the Bochan patent utilizes vane blade pairs disposed along the base and inclined with respect to one another so as to form a V-shaped trough. Radial vanes are provided, each associated with a respective V-shaped trough, so as to "pull" fabric articles in the upper region of the tub towards the center of the agitator.
The V-shaped troughs of Bochan effect mechanical engagement of the fabric articles to slide them radially outwardly at the base of the agitator and this effect is enhanced by the vanes pulling the clothes in at the upper region of the tub and guiding them down into the V-shaped trough. However, such an effect does not depend upon the fluid conditions in the tub owing to the mechanical engagement of the V-shaped troughs and vanes with the fabric articles. Accordingly, whereas the agitator of Bochan may enhance the washing capabilities of the machine, an undesirable degree of abrasion may be experienced by the fabric articles owing to the mechanical engagment of the V-shaped troughs and vanes therewith.